The heart is the center of a person's circulatory system. The left portions of the heart draw oxygenated blood from the lungs and pump it to the organs of the body to provide the organs with their metabolic needs for oxygen. The right portions of the heart draw deoxygenated blood from the body organs and pump it to the lungs where the blood gets oxygenated. These pumping functions are accomplished by cyclic contractions of the myocardium (heart muscles). Each cycle, known as the cardiac cycle, includes systole and diastole. During systole, the heart ejects blood. During diastole, the heart is filled with blood for the next ejection (systolic) phase, and the myocardial tissue is perfused. In a normal heart, the sinoatrial node generates electrical impulses called action potentials. The electrical impulses propagate through an electrical conduction system to various regions of the heart to excite the myocardial tissue of these regions. Coordinated delays in the propagations of the action potentials in a normal electrical conduction system cause the various portions of the heart to contract in synchrony to result in efficient pumping functions indicated by a normal hemodynamic performance. A blocked or otherwise abnormal electrical conduction and/or deteriorated myocardial tissue result in systolic dysfunction—because the myocytes do not contract in unison—and diastolic dysfunction—because the myocytes do not relax in unison. Decreased systolic and diastolic performance each contribute to a poor overall hemodynamic performance, including a diminished blood supply to the heart and the rest of the body.
The hemodynamic performance is modulated by neural signals in portions of the autonomic nervous system. For example, the myocardium is innervated with sympathetic and parasympathetic nerves. Activities in these nerves modulate the heart rate and contractility (strength of the myocardial contractions). Stimulation applied to the sympathetic nerves is known to increase the heart rate and the contractility, shortening the systolic phase of a cardiac cycle, and lengthening the diastolic phase of the cardiac cycle. Stimulation applied to the parasympathetic nerves is known to have essentially the opposite effects.
It has been proposed to stimulate the autonomic nerves to treat abnormal cardiac conditions, such as to control myocardial remodeling and to prevent arrhythmias following myocardial infarction. During heart failure, reduced autonomic balance (increase in sympathetic and decrease in parasympathetic cardiac tone) has been shown to be associated with left ventricular dysfunction and increased mortality. Data further indicate that increasing parasympathetic tone and reducing sympathetic tone may beneficially protect the myocardium from further remodeling and predisposition to fatal arrhythmias following myocardial infarction. It is observed that the effects of autonomic stimulation are dependent on timing of the delivery of electrical stimuli in relation to the cardiac cycle.